


And So To Bed

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: beattheblackdog, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fluff, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After the day he’s had, the last thing Ryo wants is Dee trying to drag him off to bed.





	And So To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amnesty 8 using Challenge 59: Bedroom at beattheblackdog.

Ryo felt done in; some days, police work seemed more like training for a decathlon. Going door-to-door canvassing for witnesses could be tiring enough, but then chasing their suspect through alleys and abandoned warehouses had amounted to tackling an urban assault course. Then as if the universe still hadn’t had enough fun with them, the suspect had resisted arrest by throwing everything he could get hold of at them before scaling a fire escape, leading to a hair-raising chase across rooftops. 

Ryo wasn’t scared of heights as such, but he had a healthy respect for them, especially when being up high meant having so much further to fall, and leaping the gaps between buildings wasn’t his idea of fun, even if in this case they’d been no more than five feet across, almost narrow enough to merely step over.

Anyway, after all that he was battered and sore, aching all over, and the only thing he wanted was to lie down on something soft. It was probably a good thing that Dee had insisted they stop off for something to eat on the way back to Ryo’s place, because now he was home he knew he wouldn’t have had the energy to even so much as rustle himself up a snack. The adrenaline rush of earlier had well and truly worn off.

“C’mon babe, there’s a big, soft bed waitin’ for us in your bedroom.”

Ryo hadn’t realised he’d stopped walking until Dee spoke, tugging on his arm at the same time. He was grateful to his partner for giving him a lift home, since he’d taken the subway that morning, but if Dee thought he was going to claim his reward now, he had another think coming.

“For pity’s sake, Dee, I’m exhausted! I barely have the strength left to make it to the bedroom, never mind anything else! Can’t you keep it in your pants for once?” he grumbled, sounding petulant even to his own ears.

Dee’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline, making Ryo think absurdly of small, furry creatures running for cover when danger threatened. It was a fascinating sight and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It took him a moment to realise that Dee was speaking.

“God, Ryo, what d’you take me for, some kind of sex fiend? You’re not the only one who’s been run ragged today. I’m about out on my feet; at least you got to nap in the car while I was drivin’. Hell, I’m too tired to even think about goin’ home, was just hopin’ you might be generous enough to let me share your comfy bed, but if not, I’ll just crash on the sofa. It’s a damn sight closer, even if it’s not as cosy.”

Oops. “Sorry.” Ryo could feel himself blushing; talk about jumping to unfair conclusions. “It’s just, you’re always up for it, so I just assumed… Sorry.”

“Quit apologisin’, dope. You’re right, I usually am, that’s just the effect you have on me, but I’m not Superman; I get tired sometimes too. So what’s it gonna be? Tell me now so I don’t have to waste energy I don’t have walkin’ one place when I should’ve gone the other way.”

Looking at Dee, Ryo could see now how worn out his partner was, normally bright green eyes shadowed with exhaustion. Not that he needed to see that evidence to make up his mind. “Bedroom, both of us, but just to sleep.”

“Suits me,” Dee agreed with a tired smile. “All I want is to be horizontal, preferably somewhere soft, and sleep for about a day.”

“Yeah.” Ryo was in full agreement.

For a couple of minutes they just stood there in the living room, staring blankly at each other, both of them wavering slightly on their feet, before Dee broke the silence.

“Looks like the bedroom isn’t gonna helpfully come to us, so I guess we should probably make a move in that direction before we fall asleep on our feet.”

Ryo didn’t bother answering; he just nodded and stirred himself to walk, legs feeling heavy as lead, across the apartment and through the bedroom door, flipping the light switch as he entered. Never had he been so glad to see his bed, it was the most beautiful sight imaginable, and tears prickled in the corners of his eyes in response. Boy, he really must be tired if he was getting sentimental and weepy over his bed!

In complete silence, Ryo and Dee pulled their clothes off, tossing them carelessly on the chair in the corner. Everything needed washing anyway, so it was pointless hanging anything up, and Ryo was too sleepy to be bothered with sorting laundry; it could wait until morning, or whenever. Wasn’t like it would go anywhere on its own.

Pulling on pyjamas he dug out of his drawer, he tossed some in Dee’s general direction, only to turn and find they’d landed on the floor because Dee was facing the other way. 

“There’s pyjamas on the floor for you.”

“Oh. Right. Thanks.” Dee picked them up, putting the bottoms on but leaving the top. He didn’t need it; the apartment was plenty warm enough. Crawling across the bed, he slid beneath the covers and flopped against the pillows with a groan. “Man, this is sheer heaven!”

The light went out, leaving the room illuminated only by the ever-present glow of the city, and then the mattress dipped beside Dee as Ryo joined him, pulling the covers up and burrowing beneath them with a sigh of relief. “I love my bed.”

Dee chuckled. “Should I be jealous?” he murmured.

“What?” Ryo clearly wasn’t aware he’d spoken aloud, so Dee just smiled, wrapping one arm around his lover, pulling Ryo close and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“Nothin’, babe. Go to sleep.” Just that one word set him off yawning, and Ryo immediately joined in, shifting closer and resting his head on Dee’s shoulder. Dee couldn’t hold back the dopey grin he knew was spreading across his face. From pulling back every time Dee tried to get close to him, over the last few months Ryo had done a complete u-turn, actively seeking contact. That was good, because Dee enjoyed snuggling almost as much as sex. Maybe after a good night’s sleep they might both feel up to doing something a bit more energetic, but right now the only thing either of them wanted was to get some well-earned rest. 

Everything else could wait.

The End


End file.
